


Clace Baby Giggles

by Forever_22



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_22/pseuds/Forever_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Jace struggling to name their twins, a baby boy, and a baby girl.</p><p> </p><p>((Possible Spoilers if you haven't read Lady Midnight))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clace Baby Giggles

Baby Names

...

 

Clary tapped her pencil on the paper in front of her, glancing over the edge of the clipboard at her husband, Jace, who looked ready to rip out his hair. He growled in frustration as the pink crib he was attempting to put together fell apart again. The walls were half painted, designed by Isabelle and Magnus, one of the pair continuing to try and convince Jace and Clary to let them add glitter to the pink side of the room.

"Jace, we still have to think about baby names before we set up the whole nursery!" Clary laughed, pulling herself out of her chair, and walking over to Jace who was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he struggled to assemble the remaining pink crib.

"You'd think putting one together would be easy the second time in a row!" Jace growled, dropping a metal wrench on the dark wood floor. He turned to Clary as she reached him, not bothering to stand up, putting his arms around her and resting his ear on her large baby belly. 

"Can't we just ask someone else to set it up? Or wait until we think of the babies names?" Clary sighed, smiling down at Jace's golden head, her small, lightly scarred fingers running through his beautiful shaggy hair. "They could be here at any moment!"

"I know, that's why I want to get the crib set up and the nursery ready! We can think of names when they come!" He said stubbornly, moving his head back enough so he could turn and kiss her stomach gently. "I don't want them to come to a half ready bedroom!"

Clary laughed, and pulled Jace to his feet before her smiling lips met his pouting ones in a quick kiss. She rested her head against his as he brushed red hair from her face, both of them smiling brightly. Jace's concerned gold eyes met Clary's happy green ones. "Please just relax, Jace! It will be okay! Isabelle and Magnus can finish painting, getting it all done withing the next two hours, and I'm sure Alec would _love_ to set up the crib for us!"

"But-" Jace tried to protest, but he quickly stopped as Clary raised her eyebrows, her smile thinning into a hard line, the look on her face leaving no room for argument. "Alright... I'll go call Alec and Magnus-"

"No need! We're already here!" Isabelle pushed through the doors to the nursery, Simon behind her, giving Clary a 'save me' look. Magnus and Alec followed, with little Max and Rafael walking on either side of Alec. Clary and Jace had jumped as Isabelle popped her head in. "Now go name your twins!" 

Jace rolled his eyes at Isabelle, earning a glare, before taking Clary's hand and gently pulling her from the room. Before they could fully escape, Rapfael and Max attached themselves to Clary's leg, making her laugh and pick up the smallest of the two, Rafael, and hug him tightly. Jace sighed dramatically, and picked up Max, who was now begging to be held. Alec smiled in thanks at them, before his eyes widened as he saw Magnus reach into his pocket for a bag of glitter. 

"Hell no, Magnus, Clary and Jace said no!" Alec ripped the bag from his hand, causing the open bag to spill all over him, coating him with glitter. Jace snorted, and Clary held back a laugh, while Rafe and Max laughed as hard as they could at the sight of their fathers and uncle Simon being coated in glitter. Simon grunted, looking down at his Star Wars t-shirt, while Alec stared on in shock, and Magnus laughed, looking no different than normal, even with so much more glitter covering him.

Jace shook his head as he led Clary to the kitchen, both of them hearing Max and Rafael's stomach's rumble loudly. The boys giggled as they were sat down, Rafe in a booster seat at the table, and Max without one. Jace whipped out two bowls and spoons while Clary went to the fridge and pulled out the milk, grabbing a box of Cocoa Puffs, the sight of their favorite cereal making the young boys cheer loudly, Rafe clapping his hands and Max nodding his head quickly, the light alluminating his blue skin and black hair. Their enthusiasim made Clary and Jace laugh.

Once the boys were happy with their food, Jace pulled Clary out of the kitchen and down the hall to the music room. Clary couldn't help but remember Isabelle and Simon's engagement party, with Jace playing the piano, Rebecca playing a slideshow on the opposite side of the room. She remembered seeing Mayrse smiling, so happy that her daughter was getting married. She remembered the accident with the tulips that Isabelle had somehow brushed off so easily. She remembered Jace pulling her away to another room, kissing her and asking her to marry him. She remembered Magnus walking in on them, giving Clary unnecessary time to think of what to say to Jace. 

"Clary, did you hear me?" Jace laughed, taking her hands and pulling her closer to him. 

"No, sorry, i zoned out..." Clary blushed as Jace pulled her arms up around his neck, before his hands drifted down her arms, down her sides, and onto the sides of her stomach, staying there. He laughed at her blush, and kissed her nose, making her giggle quietly. 

"I said, what kind of names were you thinking of?" He smiled brighter, moving his eyes down to look at her baby belly as they swayed unconsiously, dancing to a silent tune.

"I don't know... I came up with nothing..." She sighed, her fingers playing with a few stray strands of hair. "Maybe Amatis for a girl?" 

"I bet Luke and your mom would love that!" Jace sighed, smiling and looking back up into Clary's eyes. His hands moved to her back, and he pulled her closer, as much as he could with her belly in the way at least. He kissed her softly, a tiny brush of the lips, the timid motion reminding Clary of when the Heavenly Fire had been locked up inside Jace over 7 years ago. 

"So is that a yes?" Clary asked hopefully, suddenly gasping as a sharp pain went through her, and her eyes widened, moving down to her stomach before she groaned in pain.

"What's wrong!?" Jace asked in worry, stepping back just enough for him to be able to kneel down and rest his hands on her stomach as she winced again, the spark not returning, just stinging. 

"I think the..." She whimpered, and Isabelle walked into the music room proudly, before stopping in her tracks as she heard the pain in Clary's tone and saw it in her face.

"Jace, we have to get her to the hospital room! Now!" Isabelle ran over to Clary and Jace, as Jace stood and picked the redhead up in a single swift motion, making Clary almost laugh, before gasping again. Jace ran down the hall, Isabelle just behind him with Simon, who'd entered the music room seconds after Isabelle had. They continued to run while Clary held back a laugh at the look of urgency of Jace's face. Despite the pain and seriousness of the moment, she coudln't hold back her laughter. Jace glanced down at her with a glare, but that just made her laugh louder. Another sharp pain hit and she gasped harshly, whimpering, her laughs cut off violently.

Once they reached the sick room, Jace laid her down in a bed and looked at Izzy, not know what the hell to do. His eyes widened as he realized she was clueless too, and he cursed silently. Though the pain had faded, and was almost certainly not coming back, Clary coudln't help but grip his hand tightly. After about an hour, Magnus and Alec walked into the sick room, having finished the second crib with alot of difficulty. 

"What happened!?" Alec was alert, his eyes scanning over Clary, Jace, Simon, and Izzy, who'd fallen asleep leaning on Simon. 

"False alarm..." Clary sighed sleepily, and Jace chuckled, only half surprised that she was so tired. "We had one name figured out before it happened..." Clary sighed softly, eyes closing.

"I think I've got an idea for the second one..." Jace whispered in her ear, and she looked up at him curiously, neither of them noticing as Magnus and Alec walked out of the room, both sighing in relief. "Cariad."

"Cariad? I've never heard of that before..." Clary laughed tiredly, and Jace smirked.

"Well, since I found out that I'm part Welsh I started learning how to speak Welsh and-" Clary smiled as he spoke, understanding.

"And what does Cariad mean?" She sighed happily.

"It means 'Love'." Clary grinned up at him and kissed his cheek. 

"Yes, absolutely!" Jace smiled and kissed her, forcing a groan out of Simon, who turned away from the couple.


End file.
